onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mane Mane no Mi
The Mane Mane no Mi, is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into anyone he or she has touched. When the user changes, they also imitate the copied persons flexibility, strength and other things. They can switch back to their normal state by touching their face with their left hand. "Mane" means "imitation". In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Clone-Clone Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to take on strong opponents with their own strong copied bodies and abilities. Since they mimic a copied persons strength and others that means they also possibly gain that persons weaknesses whatever they might be. Their copied abilities must be gained through touch and some stronger opponents are hard to get close to. If the copied person possesses any Devil Fruit power, the user will not be able to mimic this power (a slight exception was found when Mr. 2 was able to copy the face of Chopper's Brain Point hybrid form, which was only able to come about due to the reindeer's Hito Hito no Mi). Furthermore, while the fruit allows the user to flawlessly copy the physique of a chosen individual, it does not allow them to imitate or adapt to the skills or fighting abilities of the person being impersonated. The user may not be able to use their own techniques depending on what form they take, as Mr. 2 is unable to use his Okama Kenpo while in Nami's form, as Nami has not trained as much as he has. Of course, the user cannot also copy weapons or items unique to the one being mimicked, forcing them to improvised, either by acquiring an imitation or stealing the actual objects. The fruit also has the power to make the user remember the face of anyone they touch. Attacks *'Mane Mane Memory (マネマネメモリー, Copy Copy Memory)': Bon Clay transforms into somebody he has physically touched, taking on their properties including strength and form. While this contributes little to no advantage at combat, the video game Grand Adventure depicts this move as being able to allow Bon Clay to mimic the faces of other Baroque Work operatives (mostly Mr. 9 and Igaram) allowing him to adopt range attacks using rifles and cannons. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Clone-Clone Memory. *'Mane Mane Montage (マネマネ合成顔（ - モンタージュ）, Copy Copy Montage)': Bon Clay makes a new face by using different parts from his memory of faces. In this case, he makes what he considers the world's funniest face using 90% of his own face and Usopp's nose. It is supposed to incapacitate the enemy with laughter. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Clone-Clone Montage. References External Links *Imitation - Wikipedia article about imitation *Deception - Wikipedia article about deception *Espionage - Wikipedia article about espionage *Shapeshifting - Wipedia article about shapeshifting *Doppelgänger - Wikipedia article about Doppelgängers in general Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia